


Cakes, Keys and Midnight Conversations.

by SleepyWiredWrites



Category: OC Fandom
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyWiredWrites/pseuds/SleepyWiredWrites
Summary: In the early hours of the morning, Florist Anita finds her friend Diego covered in flour, in her apartment.





	Cakes, Keys and Midnight Conversations.

Anita had never been a deep sleeper. It wasn’t that she was a feather-light sleeper, but she wasn’t out like light either. So, when at around 1 in the morning, she heard rustling in her kitchen, she was wide awake. Grabbing her glasses from her nightstand she sighed and pulled the covers back, getting out of bed and quickly tossing on a cardigan over her long mint green nightie- as it was cold. 

Taking her walking stick in her left hand, two possible scenarios’ ran through her head. Either one – it was a mouse running through her cupboard’s or two – someone had broken in. Hence her walking stick. Clenching it tightly she raised it up slightly ready to strike--

As she entered, she saw him, there covered in flour, her kitchen covered in cakes from cupcakes to small one-tier cakes, she lowered her walking stick; as he looked from the kitchen bench to her as she broke into a slight smile trying to hide her amusement seeing the rough and tough Diego covered in flower and icing. 

“You know, that key is supposed to be for emergency’s only,” she said, looking around the kitchen. 

“Technically, this is an emergency, just of a baking kind.” 

Diego said as he scooped excess funfetti cake into a rogue mug and chucked it into a microwave as Anita laughed before she pushed herself up onto the clean vacant countertop. Seeing the colour change from the cup in the microwave as he pulled it out, Diego handed the cup and a spoon to Anita

“I didn’t know it was colour- changing, I thought the colours were just muted,” he said apologetically. 

Taking them gingerly with a bemused expression on her face, Anita put a spoonful in her mouth before asking 

“Why are you baking at 1 in the morning?” 

Diego started to speak as he prepared the next batch of icing. He loved baking and his prowess was one he was proud of. 

“Colin’s having a party tomorrow and the baker that was contracted pulled out last minute” 

Anita nodded as she looked closer at the decorated cakes, each other them decorated similarly to the various pride flags. There were cupcakes, one tier cakes, and most of her benches were covered in flour and varies other baking ingredients. 

The annual Silver City pride event had already happened, which made Anita curious about the cakes. 

“I thought Colin already hosted a pride party? I remember having to help set up my pride bouquets on the tables.” 

She spoke casually as she set aside her cup and spoon. Colin’s party was one that her neighbourhood spoke highly of, but since Anita had to work that day, she took Diego’s word for it. She had provided paper flower arrangements in the different pride flags. 

“Yes, he did, but that was only one of the two that he puts on. He puts on two, one for the people who are out & proudly proclaiming it, and another one for those who aren’t able to be out publicly or are a bit quieter and reserved. Both are valid ways of expressing themselves and we like providing a safe space for all.” 

Anita smiled at that comment. Being on the asexual spectrum and being a rather private person, she found herself lost in the sea of loud noise. 

“I know how that feels, it can be hard to find where you fit in especially when your sexuality is commonly thought of as non-existent or not welcome”

Diego listened while he cracked eggs and started on the next batch of cupcakes. 

“How do you know what’s that like?” 

“because I’m grey-ace, Diego” 

She let those words hang in the air for a few moments. This was something that is extremely personal to her, she had a hard time trusting people with her sexual preference as she had been burned before. 

They had called her a freak, ‘confused’ or a prude. 

Over time she decided to hold that part of herself back, not only from the fear of being bullied again but she was most comfortable when her dating life or who shared her bed was only for her and them to know. 

Pushing herself off the counter, Anita took her cup and spoon to the sink. As she rinsed the cup, she heard Diego clear his throat. 

\--

To his knowledge, Diego had heard of asexuality. It wasn’t a foreign thing to him, but it did throw him a little that Anita admitted she was, but after she spoke of it, the way she acted in many of the parties and social activities made a lot of sense. 

That being said, he was still surprised that she had told him something so personal. He did admit that they had become somewhat close friends during her time as his boss’s personal florist. 

He had then realized that he hadn’t spoken in a long while. As he made his way to the oven, he noticed the Anita had gone, possibly slipped away while he was processing the information.  
.  
.  
.

After cleaning the kitchen and making sure all the cakes were stored away properly, Diego headed to the guest bedroom, he couldn’t count the number of times he’d had stayed in this room. Pulling out the spare pyjamas’ she had in the closet and quickly getting changed, he decided to see if Anita was still awake. 

Walking down the hall towards her bedroom he noticed her door ajar and quietly peeked into her room, seeing the double bed illuminated by the moonlight; where Anita was lay on n her side, curling up against a galaxy body pillow. 

“Anita? You still awake?”

“Yeah” she sounded tired. He carefully walked inside her room, he’d only been in here a few times and they mostly involved looking after her when she had a flare-up with her disabilities. There was a large purple, comfy chair and several bookshelves that were haphazardly stacked, a small closet that led into the ensuite bathroom. 

Diego carefully laid down on the empty space on Anita’s double bed, the mattress much more solid than his. Putt his hands behind his head, Diego turned his head and came face to Anita’s back. 

“How long have you known…that… you were grey ace?”

Diego watched as the tension left Anita’s body, as she spoke. 

“I think I’ve always known in the back of my mind. Dating and sex were never really on my ‘radar’ and the times that I felt anything akin to sexual drive and desire were very few and a far between.” 

She took a deep breath. 

“I don’t keep quiet about it because I’m ashamed, I’m rather proud to be asexual but I grew up as a private person and prefer to be quiet and proud; that way no one can say that I don’t exist, or that I’m simply ‘confused’ and that eventually, I’ll grow out of it.”

Diego took in what she said as she spoke. Listening to her speak about her experiences resonated with his own. He found himself talking, hearing rustling in the background that was Anita rolling over to face him, still clutching her pillow. 

“When I came out a pansexual, people said it didn’t exist or that I made it up. A lot of people where and are still surprised when I tell them. I know how it feels to be told that you shouldn’t exist or to be ignored, and while I can’t fathom being private or quiet about it, I’m glad you told me, even if it was a bit of a shock, at first.” 

Anita smiled weakly at, her tiredness starting to overcome her as she felt herself drift off to sleep, she spoke. 

“thankyou”  
.  
.  
.  
.

As the music flowed through the ballroom, Diego took in his surroundings, there were many people who were regulars at the Pride festivities, walking towards the food table, his cakes were almost gone. 

As he took stock of the cakes, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar figure approaching. It was Anita, her black wheeled walker was distinctive. Turning his head to look at her, he noticed that she wore a deep purple shoestring strapped, knee-length dress, with a dark grey cardigan and black stockings and black flats. Her dark brown tresses were loose and curly. 

“Evening Diego” she greeted him warmly, a small smile on her face. She looked around the room to the dance floor, taking in the scenery, seeing her paper flowers decorations. 

“Evening ‘nita” 

He greeted back, eying two cupcakes from the tray. Turning towards her, he noticed she had something in her hands, and watched her take a deep breath. 

“I have something for you, Diego” 

She shakily, outstretched her left hand, gesturing to the small, pure cream coloured handkerchief. He took it gingerly and opened the hanker chief revelling three pressed flowers, one pink rose, one bluebell and one yellow daisy, he smiled. 

“It’s lovely, ‘nita, thank you” he spoke while tucking the gift inside his jacket pocket. 

She smiled back, adjusting her walker and sitting on the leather seat rest, as she did, Diego took two cupcakes from the tray and reached out to Anita, who took it carefully, not to get frosting on her fingers. Looking at the cupcake properly, she noticed that it was the grey ace flag, a few tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she composed herself. 

“Its beautiful Diego,” she said, looking up towards him from her seat, Diego raised his cupcake in the air and said 

“To the unspoken celebrations” 

Smiling towards him she replied,

“And the celebrations loud enough for everyone to feel seen.” 

They spent the rest of the party enjoying themselves. Anita would always say that at that moment, she knew that her friendship with Diego was something that was absolutely delightful.


End file.
